


I live with the regret but I’m grateful for a second chance

by SkyDawnBird3416



Series: Wishbone Week 2021 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clover Ebi Lives, M/M, Regret, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDawnBird3416/pseuds/SkyDawnBird3416
Summary: Clover reflects on what he had done to himself and those around him.Marrow makes sure that despite the screw up, he is still loved.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi
Series: Wishbone Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165499
Kudos: 4





	I live with the regret but I’m grateful for a second chance

Clover laid in the hospital with his once impaled stomach was now sutured closed. He had been here for days. No one but medical staff visited him because they were business fighting off Salem and her forces. 

Who brings a massive fucking flying whale ?!!!!!!

The more Clover laid in the hospital, the more he thought about the last few weeks, since the newcomers came. The actions he did, the thoughts he had and the consequences they all had.

He got close to all the kids, and bonded strongly with the leaders. Ruby, Jaune and C all had the qualities of being a great leader and an awesome partner beside the blows they have dealt with life. 

He had gotten close to Qrow. He found someone who understood what it was like to have a semblance of favors. Sure he was lucky, but that didn't always mean people wanted to use it for goodwill. He learned from an early age that not all his “friends” were friends.

Some just wanted to use him. He sometimes wished he had bad luck instead. At least now he knows what it was like on the other side of the coin.

Now he might have ruined the best relationships he ever had. It started when the Gen- James ordered him to spy on the newcomers. To find what makes them tick and their secrets. At first he followed without questions, though he had some reservations about it. He was ordered to not tell anyone.

That included Marrow, gods he deserved better.  This was a huge violation of trust from his own husband. 

Look what he got himself into. He betrayed the people that looked up to him, possibly causing a setback in Qrow’s recovery (If he relapsed, gods he would never forgive himself) and broke the trust of his husband. 

Now he a massive scar of shame to point to everyone how stupid he was.

He dug himself a deep grave and he was supposed to be the lucky one. Like everyone said. Maybe this is just the universe's way of karma. He abused his powers and now he was left to the outcomes. 

Like Salem.

The thoughts ringed his head like a hammer, he didn't notice he was crying until a dark-skinned hand was wiping them away. His eyes were cloudy but became clear, when did that happen.

“Clover, breathe with me, like this” Was he having a panic attack?

After some time passed with the breathing exercise, he realized that it was Marrow. He looked exhausted and dirty. His clothes were messed up and his hair was loose instead of his neat bun. He had been through hell and he wasn’t there to help him. To protect hime, what type of Hunter is he if can’t protect the one person he promised to for life.

Clover tried to speak but Marrow shushed him.    
  


“Listen, Salem is defeated but there are several problems we have to discuss. Starting from the secrets and to the lying. But Clover, we do not hate you. We are disappointed, hurt, scared but we do not hate you. Mainly were we scared for you, seeing all that blood. Everyone even Vine yelled at the top of their lungs at James. Harriet nearly went ham. You need to focus on you first, your health and then we can work on the other issues.”

Clover didn’t know what to say. The people he hurt didn’t hate me. His husband didn’t hate. Why?

“I don’t hate you. I’m not leaving either. Last time I checked my vows included staying with you until the end of life. So that’s why I’m here, because I love you. So I’m going to help you recover and face these demons one at a time, Got it.”

Clover couldn’t speak, just nodded. He had tears in his eyes. Marrow climbed into the bed and engulfed his husband in a giant cuddle. Then promptly fell asleep. 

Clover can find a way to solve all the problems he causes. As long as Marrow was by his side, he could do it.

And for that he was entirely grateful for it. 


End file.
